Never Fully Waking Up
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: The Fury. Elena woke in Alarics attic but was still in love with Damon. Delena two-shot.
1. You annoyed Stefan so I'm happy

**_This is if Elena still loved Damon after her 3 day sleep in Alarics attic._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

Elena woke up slowly, assembling infromation about where she was, peice by piece. Somebody's attic by the looks of it. She looked down at where she was lying and saw a mattress and oil cloth. Huh. She slowly walked down the stairs a little bit and saw three men. Elena slowly recognized them one by one. Alaric Saltzman. . and...? The teacher the Doctor and the Principal? Elena walked back up into the attic and shut the door so they wouldn't hear her. Elena froze as she turned around and stared at the mattress. Her Diary? Then everything hit her at once. She was in the woods, it was cold, she searched for Damon, Almost killing Stefan, Loving Damon, feeding on Matt, sleeping in the attic. She was a vampire.

Elena was confused now. She remembered everything from...last night? But not from before? Elena sighed and jumped out the window, leaving her diary in the attic. The sunlight hurt her eyes so she walked through the forest. no one was outside and by the looks of it they weren't inside either. She kept walking till she saw rows of car prked on the side of the road. She walked past them all till she got to the church and walked inside. Everyone was on the main floor so she clutched the wall and walked up the stairs. She got to the chior loft and looked down at the people she tryed to listen to what Reverend Bethea was saying.

"-share our remembrances of this very special girl." he said and he moved aside. Elena watched as , Sue Carson's father came up and talked about. She had known the Carsons' since crib days. Elena felt tears in her eyes as she watched all of the kids in her school cry over her in the seats the only people she couldn't see were Damon and Stefan and Robert. then Meredith rose and walked on stage. She had a grim look to her face and she wasn't one of the ones crying because she just didn't run like that.

"When I think of Elena, I think of the good times we had together."She said speaking quietly. "Elena always had ideas, and she sould could make the most boring work into fun. I never told herthat, and now I wish I had.I wish I could talk to her just one more time so she knew. And if Elena could hear me now, I would tell her how much those good times meant to me, and how much I wish I could still have them. Like the Thursday nights we used to sit together in her room, practicing for the debate team. I wish we could do that just once more like we used to." with that Meredith walked off stage and sat down. What was she talking about? We practiced at your house on_ Wednesday _nights, and we hated it! Elena got yanked out of her thoughts by a presence behind her. Oh no, she thought and turned around to see who it was. Oh, she thought as she looked at Stefan.

"hi." she mumbled as she looked away. "Elena." he said and looked quite hurt. Elena looked back down on the funeral and heard a cough. She turned back around expecting to find Stefan but instead she found Stefan staring at Damon who had coughed to catch her attention. Elena felt overpowering joy take over her and leapt into Damon's arms crying "What's happening to me?"

Damon smirked at Stefan's need to comfort her and held her tighter saying "everything's going to be ok." Stefan sighed and looked down "I'm going to give you to some privacy." He said, and then was gone.

"Damon." Was all she could say for she was still crying into his shirt. Damon loved the fact that she was crying in his arms and not in Stefan's.

"Come On, _princess." _Damon had to say it after all she was his Princess Of Darkness .

Damon picked Elena up bridal style and ran her out of the building. Elena was still crying in his shirt when they arived at the boarding house. Damon went with Elena into one of the spare bedrooms in the house which he had just claimed his. "Calm Down." He whispered into Elena's hair as he laid them down on the bed. Elena was still in his arms but she pulled back and looked into his face.

"I'm stuck like this, arn't I?"

"Yes. But why wouldn't you want to be? An eternity with me. Forever young and beutiful." Damon smirked down at her thinking about how miserable this is going to be for Stefan, Elena and Damon Forever.

"Yeah. Being with you is worth it." She sighed and leaned up to kiss hjim oblivous to the fact that this would be the first time they ever kissed. Damon grabbed Elena hard in the arms, hungry for her instead of her blood which wasn't human anymore so he wasn't as interested in it as much as before. Elena looked hurt but then Damon yanked her to him so that every line in they're body's were pressed together, and kissed her feircly. Elena started to kiss back and wraped her hands in his hair. Damon forced her mouth open and began exploring it with his toung. Elena maoned when he rubbed his groin against hr core and pulled her even more tightly to him by gripping her hips.

"Damon..." Elena moaned into his mouth but just when Damon was about to rip her dress off and get what he's been wanting since her first saw her(of coarse blood was better before so now he had to settle for second best), but a knock on the door froze Elena and she tryed to pull away. Damon groaned at her struggles still holding her close and sat them up just as came in.

"Well brother this isn't really _'giving us privacy' _now is it?" Damon hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked in confusion, after all they were in the boarding house.

"Well had to have somewhere to go now didn't we."

"Just leave Damon."

"No. I will tell your little land lady witch thing that we're staying here and pay her in the morning." Damon said staring at Elena and stroking her cheek.

Elena didn't understand anything. Wasn't this Damon's room? Why was Stefan getting so mad?Elena turned to Damon who was staring at her the whole time and pinned him to the bed. Elena was kissing a very suprised Damon, who after a few seconds of shock smirked into the kiss and let Elena's tougne enter his mouth. Stefan was disgusted and sad and mad. How could elena do that? She had never kissed him like that but he never let her, and he never would. And why isn't Damon being careful? He could crush her in an instent! Stefan was asking himself as he left the room and slamed the door shut.

"What was that for? Wait. Don't stop!" Damon said as she pulled away.

"I was confused and didn't know what to do." Elena responded embarassed. She could feel blush coming to her cheeks, Dammit! I thought being a vampire means you can't blush!Ugh!

"Don't be embarassed. It made me happy. And Stefan's furious so it was a triple win." Damon laughed and pulled her down to his lips.

_**What did you think? I probally won't add anymore chapters because this one was hard enough. Sorry if you really liked it and want more but I'm glad with it!**_

**_xxAlyssaxx_**


	2. Morning Tackle

**_*****Previously*****_**

_Elena didn't understand anything. Wasn't this Damon's room? Why was Stefan getting so mad?Elena turned to Damon who was staring at her the whole time and pinned him to the bed. Elena was kissing a very suprised Damon, who after a few seconds of shock smirked into the kiss and let Elena's tougne enter his mouth. Stefan was disgusted and sad and mad. How could elena do that? She had never kissed him like that but he never let her, and he never would. And why isn't Damon being careful? He could crush her in an instent! Stefan was asking himself as he left the room and slamed the door shut._

_"What was that for? Wait. Don't stop!" Damon said as she pulled away._

_"I was confused and didn't know what to do." Elena responded embarassed. She could feel blush coming to her cheeks, Dammit! I thought being a vampire means you can't blush!Ugh!_

_"Don't be embarassed. It made me happy. And ''s furious so it was a triple win." Damon laughed and pulled her down to his lips._

_****__Now_

Elenawoke up to two very strong arms encircleing her in a cuddle. "mmmm" Damon mumbled into her hair. Elena giggled and soon found out that he was still asleep. An idea suddenly came to her mind and she slowly turned around in his arms, smiling when she saw his drooling form.

"Who are you?" She whispered into his ear.

"The hottest man on earth." He replied fermly even though he was still asleep.

Elena struggled to hold back tremendes laughter. "Who am I?" She asked.

"My princess of the night." He purred, making Elena shiver with pleasure. She slowly unhooked his arms from around her without waking him and asked another question.

"Do you want a pet?"

"Only if it's you." He said now very much away and growled hungrily at her as she leapt out of the bed and burst out of the room at vampire speed, giggling.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Damon yelled after her. He ran out of the room in only black boxers and was very _very _surprised when cold ice water spilled onto him from above. He yelpped at the cold and looked up to a 'laughing her ass off' Elena.

"Your sooo gonna get it." Damon yelled as he jumped after her running form. They ended up outside a few miles from the house in garden when Damon finally caught her and they stumbled to the ground.

"DAMON GET OFF ME!" Elena shrieked as Damon stradled her tickling her to death.

"Say 'Damon you are the king of the world and the hottest man I know'"

"Damon you the hottest ...man...I...KNOW!" Elena shrieked between giggles.

"...and?" Damon smirked.

"I...CAN'T...It's...not...true!" Elena yelled.

Damon slowly got off her and sighed. He watched her lift herself to her feet and brush herself off before tackling her to the ground again. "Damon!" She yelled once more.

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Damon smirked down at her then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, not noing of the two jewel blue eyes shoting daggers at the through the brushes.

**_I know. It's short, but I had no intention on writing more untill I read the reveiws. I really hope you like this chapter. I made it WAY easier to write then the first one(if that makes sense)._**

**_xxAlyssaxx_**


End file.
